Turkey day Trouble
by rogue-scholar07
Summary: The brotherhood get a houseguest on their first Thanksgiving. Set alongside Second Chances. R & r!


**Disclaimer: No ownage except for Andi. **

**Author's note: Time for some Thanksgiving madness! Andi spends the weekend with her mother, who has several houseguests as it is.**

**Turkey-day Trouble**

"This is boring." Andi commented. She was sitting in the main room of her mother's apartment in New York.

"I'm sorry that this could not be more entertaining," Her mother replied "but because of the schedule Magneto has me working, it just isn't possible for you to stay at the boarding house."

"I know." The girl sighed. "I just wish Dad wasn't busy."

"I understand, Andrea, and I wish that I could help, but I have four teenaged boys in my house, one of which is Magnus's son. I can't take the risk of him finding out and telling his father about you and getting us all into trouble." The older woman sighed.

"Why can't the little twit stay with his dad, or some other person, or even with that Xavier guy?" The blonde asked. "Why does he have to stay with us?"

"Because no one else will take the obnoxious brat." Raven said. "Now, Mr. Dukes is home, but he shouldn't start anything."

"So Freddy's here?" Andi asked. "Then I can come over?"

"Still no." Raven said. "I'm not going to put you in that kind of danger."

"You don't want to get beaten." Andi said. "Why don't you just pack up and find another job?"

"It's a bit late for that, Andrea." Raven replied. "Even if I wanted to leave, there is no way that I could do that now."

"My boss could probably arrange it." Andi said.

"I have responsibilities here. If I just took off, people would get suspicious." The red- head argued. "Maybe someday I'll take you up on it; just not today."

"I understand." The girl nodded. "Can I go? Please?"

"Fine! You can go!" Raven threw her hands in the air. "Just don't cause a scene."

"Thanks, Mom!" Andi beamed. "So, what excuse will you give them?"

"I will tell them that you are a friend's daughter, using your old foster parents's name of course." The older woman said. "Rogue will be ecstatic."

"I think I have met her before." Andi said. "Must have come to one of the circus performances or something."

"Just don't tell her." Raven said. "Anyway, you had better grab your bag and come along. I told them that I would return by three o'clock to start dinner."

"Okay." Andi nodded. She grabbed her duffle bag and followed her mother out the door to the car.

"Who is that, yo?" Todd asked as he peeked through the window.

"It's Mystique, Toad." Lance said. "Who else would show up here?"

"Not her!" Pietro said. He was standing next to the younger boy. "The blond chick with her."

"Blond chick?" Lance raised an eyebrow.

"What on earth are you goin' on about?" Rogue asked as she walked in.

"The new girl." Pietro stated.

"Uh oh." Lance said. "Back to your places! They're at the door."

The boys scurried back into their chairs just before the front door opened.

"Where is Blob?" Mystique asked as she entered.

"Upstairs, I think." Todd said. "I'll go get him."

"You do that." Mystique said.

"Is she moving in with us?" Lance pointed to the unknown girl standing next to the older woman.

"Just for two days." The girl shrugged. "Then I go back to where I normally live."

"What is all this about a… Andi?" Fred said as he walked down.

"Hey, Fred." The new girl, whom they could only assume to be Andi, said by way of reply. "I see you've found somewhere to crash. Truck show get to be too much for you, or did you volunteer for this?"

"Uh… A bit of both." Fred said nervously.

"Your name is Andy?" Pietro said. "That's kinda lame. And how old are you anyway, like twelve?"

"I am fourteen, thank you very much." Andi said. "And for your information, it was my dad's idea to call me that."

"All right, children, that's enough!" Mystique interrupted. "As you have figured out, this is Andrea Bennet. She will be staying with us for the next two days, and I expect you all to be on your best behavior."

"Yes ma'am!" Pietro offered a mock solute.

"Good." Mystique nodded. "Andi, why don't you go get settled in."?

"Sure." Andi shrugged.

"I'll show ya where you'll be sleepin'." Rogue said.

"Thank you." Andi said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Four hours and a big mess in the kitchen later, dinner was sitting out on the table and everyone was seated.

"This seems like a lot of food." Rogue said.

"Are you sure we have enough, Miss Darkholme?" Andi asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Pietro asked.

"If you'd seen Blob eat, you wouldn't say that." Lance said. "But the squirt has a point."

"My name is Andi, not squirt." Andi shot back.

"Settle down." Mystique ordered. Lance and Andi glared at each other, but did as they were told. "There is no sense in you two acting like toddlers as soon as you sit down."

"For once even Toad is more behaved." Rogue quipped.

"Shut it." Andi hissed.

"Wow." Todd beamed. "I've never been a **good** example before!"

"Can we eat now?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Mystique said.

"Shouldn't we say grace or something?" Andi said.

"Fine." Pietro said. "Grace! Let's eat!"

"You have the tact of a warthog, you know that?" Andi commented. "Hey, Rogue, can you pass the potatoes?"

"Sure." Rogue said as she dished out some of the vegetable in question.

"Why are you being nice to the new girl and not us?" Pietro asked.

"I think you just answered your own question." Lance quipped.

"I get it." Todd grinned.

"Can I have some of that stuffing?" Fred asked.

"Not the whole bowl, you can't!" Andi shouted. "Save some for us!"

"Hey!" Pietro shouted. "I didn't get any cranberry sauce."

"Your own fault, ain't it?" Rogue said.

"I didn't either." Lance said.

"There was only one can left when I went to the store yesterday." Mystique explained. "Just deal with it."

"Fine." Lance said. "That means I can have more dessert."

"I want some cranberry sauce!" Pietro shouted.

"Quit whining!" Todd shouted.

"Easy for you to say, you have some!" Pietro said before eyeing Andi's plate"I think I'll just take yours…"

Ffffffffwwwwhhhhhhhaaaaccccckkkkkk!!!

"YEEEEEOOOWWWWW!!!!!!" Pietro shouted as Andi's fork made contact with the back of his hand. "My hand! My beautiful, perfect hand! Why the hell did you do that?"

"You tried to steal my dinner." Andi stated. "I was defending my plate." 1

"That didn't mean you had to make me a frikkin' pincushion!" The silver haired speedster shouted.

"Does in my family." Fred shrugged. "Either you defend your food or lose it."

"Exactly." Andi nodded in agreement. "I've been to enough of your family get-togethers to know."

"Enough!!!" Mystique shouted. "Mister Maximoff, you have no right to steal someone else's food unless it is a life or death situation!"

"Ha!" Andi exclaimed.

"And Andrea," Mystique continued "just because he stuck his fork on top of your plate does not mean that you can draw his blood with your fork!"

"Dad said that I could do it." Andi said.

"Your father is not here." Mystique growled. "Now both of you leave each other alone!"

"Yes, Ma'm." Andi and Pietro sighed in unison.

"That was interesting." Lance commented.

"Well, you can't say that it's ever dull in this house." Rogue said before taking a bite of her food.

"I'm thankful for that." Fred said.

"And that we're not X-geeks." Todd said.

"Amen!" Pietro said through a mouthful of stuffing.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Mystique admonished.

"Whatever." Pietro said, earning a severe glare.

"I don't think it was a request." Andi said.

"Fine!" Pietro groaned.

"Will it be like this every year at Thanksgiving?" Toad asked.

"I hope not." Rogue groaned.

"Hopefully not." Mystique groaned.

"Thank goodness!" Lance exclaimed.

**What did you think? You know the drill! Review you guys!**


End file.
